It has been conventionally known that a compound having a skeleton in which a haloalkylsulfonanilide derivative and a heterocycle are linked via a spacer such as an alkylene group on a nitrogen atom in the heterocycle is useful as a herbicide (For example, refer to JP-A-2004-107322 or JP-A-2006-265240). However, haloalkylsulfonanilide derivatives linked to a 6- to 7-membered ring, which is the present invention, and the herbicidal activity thereof have not been known.